


From A Gamgee To A Baggins

by Legorieal (orphan_account)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Gen, I'm so sorry Tolkein, Mild Sexual Content, Nope I'm not sorry, Romance, Smut, Tomboy Lily, XD, hope you enjoy this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Legorieal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Gamgee is Samwise Gamgee's second cousin, who is part hobbit and part dwarf. Lily joins the Fellowship on the quest to destroy the one Ring. Lily and Frodo slowly get to know each other, and they both fall in love. However, Frodo is too shy to admit it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

                        Third Age, 2993 (June 22nd)

 

 

   It was a very warm day in the Shire. It felt just like Summer, which was normal considering the fact it was almost the end of June. Today was an exciting day for a little family there. A new addition was born earlier that morning, and her name was Lily Gamgee. She looked just like her mother, she was actually the first baby to look like her. She had fluffy brown hair and shiny green eyes. She had pale colored skin, it matched her so well. Lily weighed three pounds and ten ounces, which was pretty normal for a hobbit-dwarf baby. Her older siblings; Estrella, Primrose, James, Woodrow, and Willow, crowded around her bed and stared at her. "She's so cute!" Willow said. Their mother, Rose, smiled and nodded, "Indeed, she is." "She's the cutest baby I've ever seen!" Estrella exclaimed, who was the oldest of the children. "Nah, I've seen cuter," Woodrow sighed. James smacked the back of his head, "That's your baby sister!" 

 

  "You two please play nice for Mom's sake!" Primrose snapped. She looked back at her mother, who was near asleep in the bed. She had a sick look to her, similar to when she came down with scarlet fever about two or three years back. Lily smiled a toothless smile as Estrella picked her up and held her tight. "Sweet little baby," she said. Lily smiled ever bigger and drifted to sleep after having something to eat. "Let Lily and your mother sleep, they've had a rough day," their father said. The children nodded and left the room. 

 

                Seven Years Later

 

  A few months after Lily's seventh birthday, the Gamgee family's worst fear came true. Their mother had gotten so sick that it was far beyond treatment, including Elvish medicine. A week later, on November 31st, she finally died. Lily surprisingly didn't cry, anyways, she barely even knew her own mother. "Why aren't you crying, Lily?" Primrose asked, "this is your mother for goodness sake!" "How can I cry for someone I barely know?" Lily said, looking up at her older sister. "What a selfish child you've become," Willow said, who was fifteen at the time. Lily looked down, "Don't call me selfish, I don't even know my mother, how can I cry?" James and Woodrow approached Lily, "Don't stick around with our loser sisters, come hang out with your awesome brothers!" they said. "I think I will," Lily accepted their offer. 

 

  Throughout the Summer, Lily and her older brothers would leave at the crack of dawn to go to farmer Maggot's large field. The place was full of tall corn stalks and many other vegetables. It was a great place to play hide and seek, so that's all the children would do the whole day. They'd come home twenty minutes after dinner just to make Estrella and Primrose upset. Lily felt so accepted around Woodrow and James. They didn't mind her tomboyish attitude at all, they actually thought it was interesting having a manly sister. She would dress up in their old clothes they had when they were her age, even though it was sometimes just a tiny bit too big. She never cared about the way she looked, and she would always keep her hair very short-preferably at the middle of her back so she could braid it all she wanted.

 

  On September 22nd, at age eight, Lily attended Bilbo's 111th birthday. There was dancing involved...it was something Lily never really enjoyed doing. Estrella, who was thirty, was hitting it off with a boy she met a year before Mom died. Primrose, who was twenty seven, was engaged and was going to be married once she made twenty nine. James had just made twenty two and had no interest in finding a lover until his late thirties. Woodrow was nineteen, and also wanted to wait until his late thirties to find a girl he liked. Willow was about to be sixteen, and thought boys were disgusting, and also had no interest in women, saying "Me? Marry a woman?! You're such an idiot!" Lily was only eight years old, she wasn't supposed to be interested in love just yet. 

 

  "Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance!" a voice said. "No, I could never do that even if I had the courage to!" another voice, who must have been Sam, replied. Lily turned around to see two hobbits who appeared to be adults. One had brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Lily had ever seen. The other hobbit had reddish blonde looking hair, and he was just a bit on the chubby side. "Go on!" the brown haired hobbit insisted and pushed Sam onto the dance floor. He then started dancing with a red haired female hobbit, who was probably Rosie. 

 

  Lily scanned the crowd and started talking to herself, "Estrella and Vysar are having a good time, Primrose and Drogon must be having fun, Woodrow and James being dumb wallflowers, and Willow refusing every dance request thrown at her." Her father sat next to her, "Lily, why aren't you out there enjoying yourself?" "Too shy I guess," Lily said, turning around to face her dwarvish father. "Why don't you ask one of your brothers to dance with you?" her father suggested. "I have no interest in men," Lily replied. "Women?" Mr. Gamgee asked. "Definitely not," Lily said. "So no interest in love, eh? That's alright, just take your time, you'll find someone," he told her. "How old were you and Mom when you guys met?" Lily asked. "I was forty seven and she was twenty nine," Mr. Gamgee answered. "How old was she when Estrella was born?" she asked. "Thirty three or thirty four, I can't remember," he said. "And how old would mom be if she were still alive?" Lily asked the final question. Mr. Gamgee looked up at the sky as if he were thinking, "I think she would be sixty three. Dang, I miss your mother. She was a very polite and caring woman." "Is it bad that I didn't cry when she died?" Lily asked. "No, you barely knew her, darling," her father answered.

 

  Bilbo stood up and said a few words, but it all got crazy when he disappeared in thin air. Poof! He was there one minute and gone before you could say 'Bilbo.' "Where did he go?" Estrella asked. "No telling what Mr. Baggins is up to, he's an old person," Mr. Gamgee replied. Lily's bright green eyes scanned the crowd, there was no sign of Mr. Bilbo Baggins anywhere. The family went home and pretended nothing happened, like it was just like an average day. And so, seventeen years pass peacefully in the Shire. 

 

       

  


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

            Third Age, 3018

 

(Lily is currently twenty five)

 

  Over the past seventeen years, Lily has become an aunt to twelve children so far. Four from Estrella and Vysar, two twin boys from Primrose and Drogon, and six from James and his wife, Mary. Lily had told her father she wanted to travel Middle Earth and find love whenever she was in her thirties, like Woodrow's plan. "Go to Rivendell first, I know Lord Elrond very well, and I'm sure you remember him from when you were twelve?" Mr. Gamgee asked. "Yes I do, I'd love to see an old friend," Lily said. "Well, I won't see you for a pretty good while, I'd say ten years at the most," he said. Lily hugged her father, "If I don't make it back by the time I'm thirty eight, you may confirm that I'm dead." "Sounds fair," Mr. Gamgee agreed, kissing his youngest child on the forehead and sending her off with his horse.

 

 At Rivendell...

 

 "Lily Gamgee! I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said as he shook Lily's tiny hand, not seeing her for quite some time. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Gandalf," Lily responded. "How is the family?" he asked. "They're doing great, James and Mary just had a sixth child, so the family was pretty excited about that," the little hobbit answered. "That's great news, next time I see them I'll have to congratulate them!" Gandalf said smiling, "but if I don't live to see the time I could do that, you'll have to tell them for me." "I'm sure they'll be happy no matter who tells them," Lily assured him. Gandalf nodded, "Come with me, I'm sure you know a few people here." 

 

 Lily followed Gandalf outside and saw four hobbits, two of which looked very familiar. "Merry! Pippin!" Lily shouted. Merry and Pippin looked behind them and smiled when they saw Lily running towards them. "Lily!" they both shouted back. The three hugged tightly and couldn't stop smiling. "It's great to see you again," Lily said to the boys. Gandalf clapped his hands together, "I knew you three would be happy." Lily smiled at Gandalf and looked at two other hobbits. "Who are you?" she asked politely. "My name's Frodo Baggins," the brown haired hobbit answered. "Samwise Gamgee," the chubbier hobbit answered, "you can call me Sam if you want to." 

 

  Lily nodded a bit, "Pleasure to meet you, Frodo and Sam." Frodo and Sam smiled at her. On the inside, Frodo adored Lily already, and he only said four words to her! Gandalf gave Lily and Merry pats on their heads, "I'll leave you alone, you can talk and get to know Lily, she's a very fun young lady to be around, I'm sure Frodo and Sam would like her as much as Merry and Pippin." "Thanks, Gandalf," Lily said. Gandalf smiled at her as he turned around and walked away. 

 

  "So, Lily, tell us a bit about yourself," Frodo immediately said. "It's short and simple to be honest with you. I'm a huge tomboy as you may be able to tell. I'm the youngest of six children. I mostly stuck around my brothers because they were the only one who would accept me after my mother died, my sister's hated me because I didn't cry. I always asked 'how can I cry for someone I barely even knew' I have twelve nieces and nephews, seven of which are boys and five are girls. I want to travel around Middle Earth, I have a very adventurous heart if you want to say that," Lily explained. "That's interesting," Frodo said. Lily nodded, "I guess it is, not very many female hobbits are like this." 

 

  "Gandalf was right, you're a really fun person," Sam said. Merry and Pippin smiled, "She's our best friend!" Lily felt accepted in a whole new group! She must have had a way with men. An old, crusty hobbit with curly grey hair approached them, a young brown haired woman was right beside him. "Hello, are you five having fun?" the man said. "Yes, uncle," Frodo answered, "this lady here Lily Gamgee, Lily this is my Uncle, Bilbo Baggins." Lily and Bilbo shook hands, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Gamgee." "Same to you, Mr. Bilbo," Lily replied. 

 

  Bilbo looked at the woman behind here, "This is my wife, Elien." "Hullo," Elien said with a kind smile. "Hello," Lily said. "You wont believe how many children they have," Frodo added, "they have eight!" "Seems you guys have your hands full!" Lily said with a giggle. "Yes, but they're very well behaved," Elien told her. A group of children approached them, they must have been Elien and Bilbo's children. "Who's that pretty lady there?" a child asked, pointing at Lily. "This is Lily Gamgee, she's from the Shire like us," Elien answered. Lily smiled at the children, she loved kids so much, "Hello, what are your names?" 

"Valia." 

"Ineort"

"Aithiel."

"Lurnin."

"Luna."

"Virion." 

"Gwenivere." 

"Gaeleath." 

 

  "Those are very cute names," Lily said. "Thank you," all of the children said at the same time. Lily smiled, "You're right, Mrs. Baggins, they're very well behaved." "They are, and please call me Elien," Elien said. Lily nodded and they all talked for a little while. 

 

  Elien and Lily were walking around talking later that afternoon. "So you must have lots of experience with children if you have eight," Lily said. "Yes I do, I sometimes work as a midwife as well," Elien added. Lily looked at Elien very surprised, "That's interesting." They walked past a young brown haired woman. Her hair was wavy and it fell to her waist, and if Lily could see right, her eyes were bright hazel. She was a skinny person as well, and very flat chested. From the looks of it, she was an elf. "Who's that?" Lily asked. "That's Sybella Greenleaf, she's the granddaughter of King Thranduil, the daughter of Legolas and Tauriel. I knew her during the Battle of Five Armies, she was a big help. She's married to Lindir, lord Elrond's secretary, and they have a daughter named Noriel, I was her midwife," Elien explained.  

 

  Lily nodded, "Wow, now I know a bit about her." "She's a sweet girl, and she's a very good mother. You just have to be careful with what you say to her, she's very very light hearted," she added. Sybella looked at them, "Hi, Elien, who is this?" "Hullo, this is Lily, she's a hobbit from the Shire," Elien answered. Sybella knelt down to face the 3'4 figure, "She's so cool!" Lily looked at Elien. "It's alright, she wont hurt you," she told Lily. Sybella picked up Lily, "She reminds me of my little Noriel!" Lily smiled, "Nice to meet you too, your highness." "Aww, don't start with that, just call me Sybella!" Sybella said. "As you wish," Lily said, she felt so accepted. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to borrow a script to do some of this

 

 

 

  "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom," Elrond explained, "bring forth the ring, Frodo." Frodo stood up and placed the gold ring on the pedestal, he went to his seat and sighed as he sat down. "So it is true," a whisper echoed among them. Everyone whispered to the person beside them. 

 

  A man with orange-red hair, known as Boromir, spoke up, "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people for your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!" "You can't wield it, none of us can! The ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master," Aragorn chimed in. Boromir looked at Aragorn, "What would a ranger know of this matter?" A blonde haired elf stood up, "This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." "Aragorn?" Boromir almost whispered as he looked back at the brown haired man, "this is Isildur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added. 

 

  Lily watched from a distance with Merry and Pippin. They knew this was a secret council, but they were very curious. Aragorn spoke a few words in Elvish to Legolas. Boromir sighed, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." He returned to his seat and sat down. Gandalf looked at Boromir, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Elrond nodded, "You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed." "What are we waiting for then?" Gimli asked as he picked up his ax. Gandalf was about to say stop, but Gimli struck the ring with his ax and fell back. 

 

  Elrond spoke up, "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken back into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you must do this." There was dead silence for a moment before Boromir opened his mouth, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, you can't even do this with ten thousand men! It's a folly!" 

 

  "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked, "the ring must be destroyed!" "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli yelled. Boromir stood up, "And if we fail, what then?! What will happen if Sauron takes back what is his?!" Gimli as well stood up, "I will be dead before I see a ring in the hands of an elf!" Immediately, a fight started. But you could still hear Gimli yell as loud as he could, "Never trust an elf!" Frodo stood up, "I will take it!" Everyone kept fighting. "I will take it!" he repeated. The fighting slowly abated and everyone looked at Frodo with a shocked expression. "I will take the ring to Mordor," he said, "though, I do not know the way." 

 

  "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn stood up, "If by life or death, I can protect you, and I will," he knelt down in front of Frodo, "you have my sword." "And you have my bow," Legolas said. Gimli smiled, "And my ax!" "Hey!" Sam yelled, "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me." Elrond smiled, "No indeed, it is entirely impossible to separate you even when Frodo is summoned to a secret council." 

 

  "Hey! We're coming too!" Merry, Pippin, and Lily ran over. "Ms. Lily, you're going as well?" Elrond was very shocked. "Yes, I want to travel Middle Earth and this is a good opportunity, plus, men tend to act more mature with a lady around," Lily answered. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said. Pippin nodded, "Anyway, you need people with intelligence on this sort of mission, quest...thing." "Well that rules you out Pippin," Merry said. Pippin glared at Merry. "Very well, ten companions. So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of The Ring," Elrond said. "Right!" Pippin smiled, "where are we going?" Lily smacked Pippin on the back of the head, "Mordor, stupid!" 

 

  That night, after Frodo had a few words with Bilbo, he came outside to find Lily staring at the starry sky. "It's a nice night," Frodo started a conversation. "It is," Lily agreed, looking up at him. "So, the reason why you joined this quest was just so you could travel?" Frodo asked. "Yes and no. I wanted to join because women come in handy every now and then. I'm also good at sword fighting," Lily answered. "I'm glad you're coming, it should be interesting with a tomboy being around, what do you do for fun?" he said. "Daydream," Lily immediately answered, "I sometimes write, I really enjoy it. But mostly I'm daydreaming." "That's nice," Frodo said. Lily smiled at him, "Well, we leave tomorrow, we'd best get some sleep." "Goodnight, Ms. Gamgee," Frodo said. "Mr. Baggins, you know good and well I don't mind being called Lily one bit!" Lily laughed. Frodo laughed along with her, "Excuse me, and you can call me Frodo." Lily nodded, "Sounds good!" 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins...


End file.
